Affairs Of The Heart
by Gryffindor's Dynamic Duo
Summary: Romance hits the Hogwarts students!
1. A Bit Of A Rough Morning

**Summary: **_A Valentine's Day fic about couples hooking up._

**Disclaimer: **_We don't own a thing except Mika Avalon and Marionie Hearts. Deal with it!_

**Author's Note: **_Don't ask how Justin Timberlake because the Muggle Music Professor. I (Fanfiction Princess) will figure something out. _

Hermione sighed as she lay on her bed with her feet in the air. Next to her was Ginny Weasley and on the bed across the room Mika Avalon and Marionie Hearts who were recovering from a fit of giggles.

Mika, the first one to recover, commented, "This is ridiculous! We need to stop this..."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not like they'll ever find out any way Mika!" 

"So whose turn is it to write now?" Mari asked. "Mine!" Hermione said jumping off the bed and grabbing the notebook.

"So who else gets to see this besides us?" Mari continued warily.

"Blaise Zabani." Hermione said nonchalantly.

Three sets of jaws dropped. Mika immediately looked fired up. "HER???"

Hermione looked at the other girls. "Yes, she isn't all that bad you know!"

Ginny pointed out, "Slytherin, Malfoy's best friend...can it get any clearer?"

"Look, I've known her since I started in first year. Why do you think she doesn't send any derogatory (SP) things my way?" Hermione said flipping through the notebook.

"Leave it to Hermione to make friend with Zabani." Mari said rolling her eyes. "And to used big words in the explanation."

Mika answered, "I found that odd..."

Ginny said, "Mari...I never quite understood your relationship with Draco..."

Hermione lay back on the thick comforters of the bed and began writing. "What relationship?" Mari asked laying her chin in her arms.

"Like do you get along with your cousin or what?" Ginny went on.

Mari thought it over for a moment. "When we aren't around the others he's decent."

Ginny shrugged as Mika closed her eyes and yawned.

"Who are you writing about Hermione?" Mari asked yawning slightly before elbowing Mika. "Don't do that!"

Mika chimed in, "Yeah what are you writing about?"

"Just wait, you two and your impatient selves!" Hermione said sarcastically laughing.

"I know what I'm NOT writing about..." Mika said.

Mari looked over at her friend. "And what is that?"

"Nyah nyah, not telling!" the raven haired girl as she crawled into her sheets.

Mari instant jumped on the lump that was her friend. "WHAT!!!"

All that could be heard from Mika was her mumbled pleas for help. Ginny giggled. "Real mature!" the second year said.

Mari looked over and smiled before sliding off the bed and taking the notebook from Hermione. "HEY!" Hermione yelled as she jumped up and proceeded to chase Mari around the room.

Mika shook her head. No one could ever know about her secret. She stretched out on her bed, lost in her thoughts.

Mari, who was heading straight toward the bed, leaped and rolled over her friend falling onto the other side. "OUCH!"

Mika shot straight up and said, "Are you okay?"

Mari rolled on the floor laughing, "I think I broke my arm!"

Ginny quickly knelt down to see and found out that she was okay. 

"You really need to stop exaggerating!" she exclaimed.

Mari sat up still laughing. "Dang, thought I had you that time!"

Hermione grabbed the notebook back. "Did you have to much butter beer or something Marionie?"

"Probably," Mika muttered, lying back down on the bed.

Marionie climbed back up on the bed. "I want to read it please!"

Ginny looked over at Mika then asked Hermione and Mari, "So what's wrong with Mika? She seems quieter than usual..."

Mari shrugged, "I think she's wondering about Harry."

Ginny shook her head. "She shouldn't really worry," she commented.

Hermione slapped the notebook closed and started to make a mad dash to the door. "I don't know what's wrong with Mika but I'm out of here!"

Ginny went on, "Yeah me too..."

Mari shook Mika. "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Mika only mumbled for a response.

Mari threw her hands in the hair and made no attempt to follow the other girls but climbed under her own covers. "We've got class in an hour." She said before falling asleep.

An hour later, Mika still didn't feel like getting up when she heard the sound of people leaving.

Mari shook her friend. "Mika get up."

"I...can't..." she replied, trying to get up but going back down again after feeling dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked before yawning as Hermione and Ginny burst into the room again.

"I don't know..." Mika mumbled, turning over, "I feel so dizzy..."

Hermione walked over. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing Mika." She said worriedly.

"I don't even wanna try getting up," Mika mumbled again.

"Maybe Harry good carry her there. " Ginny suggested.

"Has he left for class yet?" Mari asked.

"No," Mika exclaimed weakly, "I don't want him to see me like this..."

"I'll go check." Hermione said ignoring the girl. "I'll be right back."

Ginny whispered to Mari, "She's gonna hate me for suggesting this..."

"It's for her own good." Mari replied in a whisper.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

Hermione walked back in the room trailed closely by Harry. "He was still here."

"I think she fell asleep again..." Ginny pointed out.

Harry leaned over and shook her shoulder gently. "Mika?"

"We better get to class, guys," Ginny said to the other girls.

"Will she be okay?" Mari went on as she listened to the incoherent mumbling from Mika.

Harry smiled. "She should be." He said sliding his arms under her and lifted Mika into his arm.

Mari smiled before following the other two girls out of the room

Much later, Mika opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself in the hospital wing.

Harry flipped the pages of his Quidditch magazine quietly next to Mika's bed.

"I've gotta get to Muggle Music class," she said to herself as she painfully got up.

Harry looked over at her and pushed her shoulder back down to the bed. "No you don't."

Mika blinked and asked softly, "Don't you have to be there right now?"

Harry smiled. "What and let you run around Hogwarts like you are. I'll serve the detention."

"Professor Timberlake takes that class too damn seriously..." Mika commented jokingly.

"Well, Professor Timberlake isn't as important to me as you are." Harry replied winking.

Mika, sitting on the bed, turned away from Harry. 

Harry blinked looking at Mika. "What did I do?"

"Nothing...I just can't people seeing me like this..."

"Like what Mika? You only got a little dizzy." Harry said hoping Mika would turn around

"Weak," Mika said in disgust as she faced Harry once more, "I should be able to handle one stupid headache..."

Harry shook his head. "It's understandable Mika. You're everything BUT weak." He said smiling.

Mika smiled faintly and told him, "What do you know about weak, Mr. Boy Who Lived?"

Harry shook his head. "You'd be surprised Mikaila."

Mika raised an eyebrow at this. "Would you care to enlighten me?" she challenged.

Harry sighed looking at the ground for a moment. "Every time I don't live up to what everyone thinks I should I'm weak." He looked up smiling. "It's hard being the boy who got rid of Voldemort."

Feeling that they had connected, Mika looked into Harry's eyes as her smile grew wider. " I love the way you look when you're like this," she commented.

Harry looked back at the girl and smiled. "Oh really?"

"Just a regular ol' Joe...not The Boy Who Lived...just you..."

Harry blushed at the statement. "I like it to."

"None of that really ever mattered to me..." she went on as she put her hand on his knee.

Harry looked down at the hand now placed on his knee now that he was on the bed with Mika. He looked into her eyes and leaned closer.

"I've always liked that we could be friends...but I think it's time we became more..." Mika said.

Harry nodded his head as he kissed Mika.


	2. Meanwhile, In Muggle Music Class

**Summary/Disclaimer: **_See first chapter_

Marionie and Hermione ran down the corridor their shoes clicking against the hard stone floor as they tried to make it to class before they were too late.

"Bye, you guys!" Ginny called out, speeding in the opposite direction.

Marionie waved quickly.  "Good bye Gin, see you at lunch."

Hermione glanced at Marionie and asked, "Do you think the two are okay in the Hospital Wing?"

Marionie smiled.  "Of course.  What could happen?"

Hermione shrugged as they arrived on the fifth floor. 

The girls could see the other students piling into the classroom.  She glanced at Hermione and then her watch hoping they still had time to make it before the bell.

Hermione slipped in as the blonde professor looked at his watch.

Marionie tried to step into the class behind her friend but the bell signaled just before she could make it to the doorframe.

Professor Timberlake watched as Hermione took her usual seat next to Ron.

"Miss Hearts, you're late," the professor said sternly as he saw her try to creep in unnoticed.

"I'm sorry professor... I was helping my friend Mika and it took longer then I thought it would..." Marionie answered biting the side of her cheek

"Ahhhh yes, Miss Avalon and Mr. Potter seem to be missing from class...they will be dealt with later. As for you sitting in this class...I have an announcement!"

Marionie stood still for a moment looking at the professor.

"Take a seat, Miss Hearts..." he instructed before continuing.

Marionie scrambled up and sat in the seat where her and Mika normally sat.

Ron whispered sarcastically to Hermione, "This ought to be fun...after the unit on Muggle instruments..."

Marionie turned around to look at her friends.  "Great, I can't believe you made it on time Hermione!" She hissed

As more chatter arose, Hermione glanced at Mari grinning and replied to Ron, "Yes, we had a good time of it when you got your hand stuck in your tuba..."

"QUIET!" Professor Timberlake's voice boomed before Ron could reply. 

Marionie clamped her mouth shut quickly and looked at the young professor.

"Now, as you all know, Valentine's Day is coming up...and I have gotten special permission from Professor Dumbledore to convert a part of the Great Hall into a stage for the Valentine's Feast. You will be required to perform one Muggle song with your own voice. The background music will be supplied for you but you must use your own voice. No lip-synching like my ex..." The last sentence was said under his breath.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Ron's eyes looked like they were bulging out of their sockets. Marionie blinked rapidly watching the reactions of everyone.  

The redhead girl turned to Hermione.  "I haven't sung in public since I was in France!"

"Did he just say we had to sing?" Ron whispered.

"Did he just admit he was dating Britney Spears?" Hermione chimed in.

Marionie looked at Hermione rolling her eyes.

From across the room, Justin Finch-Fletchley exclaimed, "I KNEW IT!"

Professor Timberlake handed out the song list. "Now you must pick one of these songs...the ones with checkmarks were picked by my Ravenclaw/Slytherin class..."

Marionie took the list and scanned over it quickly.  "Well, I guess I'll take this one."  She said pointing to 'God Must Have Spent (A Little More Time On You)' by NSYNC.

"Pass it down after you've signed your name next to a song," the professor instructed.

Marionie dipped her quill into the green ink and signed her name next to the song and passed it to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear and quickly, the redhead signed. Hermione thought about what she wanted to sing and signed her name as well.

After all the students had signed for a song, Professor Timberlake stood at the front of the class to teach a spell. "Now students, to be able to learn your song, you need to have the background music...to have this, just take your wand and say 'Musicajam' followed by the title and artist of the song you need. Any volunteers?"

Marionie raised her hand quickly wanting to get back on the good side of the professor.  Hermione did the same behind her.

"Miss Hearts, this may be the time to redeem yourself for your tardiness, go ahead," Professor Timberlake said.

Marionie took out her wand and waved it, "Musicajam, God Must Have Spent (A Little More Time On You), *N Sync."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Justin exclaimed from the other end of the class.

Ignoring the Hufflepuff student, the professor asked, "Who knows how to turn it off???"

Hermione quickly raised her hand again.

Marionie smiled to herself silently and looked back at her friend

"Miss Granger, take Miss Hearts' wand and turn the music off," the professor instructed.

Marionie looked down at her wand and shrugged handing it to Hermione.

"Musicajam, stop!" Hermione exclaimed, and abruptly, the music stopped. "There you go, Mari," she said, handing the wand back.

"Thank you Hermione." Mari said taking her wand back smiling.

"Very good, girls! Ten points apiece for Gryffindor," the professor announced.

"Thank you professor." The two said in unison

"You may add commands such as 'vocals on' when you are first learning your song but I will be there to ensure that you don't cheat come performance day."

A few people were disappointed at that.

"Who would like to demonstrate?"

Hannah Abbot and Justin from Hufflepuff raised their hands. Hermione nudged Ron in the side. Tickled, Ron jumped up.

"Mr. Weasley, go ahead..." the Professor prompted him.

Ron glared at Hermione as he said, "Musicajam, As Long As You Love Me, Backstreet Boys, vocals on!"

A few giggles were heard from the girls in the classroom.  "Oh hush up!" Marionie yelled at the others.

The music made the professor wince and quickly he told Ron to turn it off, who did quite easily.

"So that's it then for your major performance this term. Turn your textbooks to page 379 please..."

Ron hissed, "Hermione, how could you embarass me like that???"

Marionie looked around in her messenger bag for the book before cursing slightly under her breath.

"...and do the chapter review questions numbers 1, 3-4 and 8."

"It was for your own good." Hermione answered watching as Mari began panicking.

"What's wrong, Mari?" Ron asked.

"I can't find my textbook." Mari answered looking under the desk.

Ron pushed his towards Mari and offered, "Here, take mine...I'll share with 'Mione."

Marionie smiled turning to face Ron.  "Thanks Ron!"

Hermione's eyes twinkled and Ron recognized it from the train in September. However she didn't say a word.

Marionie looked down at question one.  "What is a time signature?"

"It indicates how many beats a measure and what represents a beat..." Ron answered.

Marionie looked at Ron surprised.  "You've been studying!"

Hermione's jaw dropped until she realized he had read off her answer. She kicked him under the desk.

Ron looked over at Hermione smiling and shrugged his shoulders.

Since Ron was directly behind Marionie, Hermione passed a note to Ron with three simple words on it: "Ask her out!"

Ron looked at the note and shook his head quickly.  Marionie turned around to see his ears turning bright pink.  "What's wrong Ron?"

Shoving the note underneath Hermione's book, he replied, "Nothing, nothing at all!"

Marionie looked slightly upset looking at Ron.  "Ron, do you want to maybe go out with…me?"

The bell rang before Ron could answer but he pulled her aside and they waited until the classroom cleared up.

Marionie watched as the class filed out and Hermione winked.

"Uh...wow..." Ron said, "This was so unexpected..."

Marionie shrugged... "If you don't want to I'll understand." She said her face brightening to the color of her hair.

"No no no, you see, I want to!" Ron exclaimed, "It's just that I didn't think you were interested!"

"Really?" Mari asked searching Ron's eyes.  "I've kinda had a thing for you since the day on the train."

"I didn't know...after Mika pulled you away to hang out with the Quidditch team, I had changed my mind about chatting you up..."

Marionie blushed, her cheeks nearly the color of her hair.  "I'm sorry, it was just I was shy and the Oliver has away of distracting people."   Marionie corrected herself. "Not liking him... just distracting."

Ron chuckled. "I know...I've had to deal with a distracted Hermione thanks to him!" he explained.

Marionie sighed.  "That's good to know... I think."

"Well then..." Ron leaned in and let his nose touch Marionie's.

If it was possible Marionie's face turned five times brighter.  "Well..."

Ron kissed Marionie softly before whispering, "We better go to Potions..."

Marionie nodded her head.


	3. Skipping Class

**Disclaimer/Summary: **_See first chapter_

Draco plopped on one of the Slytherin Common Room couches as Blaise followed him in. He looked over at the girl.  "Any plans for today Blaise?"

Blaise followed him and shrugged. "Gotta practice for Timberlake's big performance test." She sat down and added, "I really don't care for Valentine's Day..."

Draco smirked kindly.  "Why is that?"

Blaise grimaced. "It's a disgusting superficial holiday that gives Hogsmead establishments an excuse to extract money from Hogwarts students."

"Don't you like anyone?" Draco asked trying to see if his liking her was worth the embarrasment or not.

Blaise looked curiously at Draco. He had been the only one she had really truly gotten along with and she wondered what was there, what he felt. "Well...no one really...except..." she paused for effect, waiting for a reaction.

Draco blinked and smiled slightly.  Blaise was one of the two people who could actually smile at.  The other was his cousin…but at the moment Blaise was the only one he cared for.  "Except for who?"

Blaise suddenly replied, "It's nothing, really. Uh...yeah..." She couldn't bring herself to tell him for some strange reason, as if there was a wall stopping her.

"Oh." Draco said sighing just slightly and grabbing a book from the table not noticing what it was.  "So, you don't like anyone... say here in Slytherin then?"

"I don't know...I mean, I've spent two and a half years studying here and no one's noticed me so far. I've been kinda just doing my own thing..."

Draco cringed a little bit.  He had noticed her.  "That's not true."  He blurted out instantanly.

Blaise raised her eyebrow as Draco spoke but the bell had rung for their next class. She let out a groan as she muttered, "Potions class..."

Draco looked up at the clock.  "We could always not go..."

"Where do you suggest we go instead?" Blaise asked.

Draco thought for a moment.  "We could go for a walk out by the lake..."

Blaise simply nodded.

After a moment of silence, Blaise began to hum as she doodled in her sketchbook.

Draco smiled and stood up grabbing Blaise's hand.  "Well?  Let's go!"

Blaise let herself be pulled all the way outside. "Where are we going?"

"I told you, the lake." Draco said still smiling as they walked through the deserted corridors.

Blaise chuckled lightly, hoping he had forgotten the subject of love and Valentine's Day.

Draco smiled. 'This would be the perfect time to tell her.' He thought as his smile widened.

Blaise remained silent as they made their journey through the halls and only gave Draco sideways glances. 'He's the only one I would even think of doing this with!' she thought.

Draco pushed open the doors of the entrance hall and walked outside.  "Well, at least it isn't as cold." He told her looking around at the snow still on the grounds.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed, slightly shivering. "Accio cloak!" she whispered.

"Uh...yeah...so..." she went on, feeling an awkward silence.

Draco shook his head laughing before doing the same before becoming slightly shy.  "Um... Blaise... what would you do if some in Slytherin did like you?"  He asked as they began to walk.

"Well...if it was Crabbe or Goyle, I'd suggest they date each other!" she replied jokingly.

Draco laughed.  "That's funny..." He said looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, noticing Draco gaze fall.

"Oh... Its n-nothing." He managed to sputter out becoming rather shy.

"There's gotta be something," she pressed on, not realizing that her opinionated nature had caused the change in his attitude.

Draco looked up solemnly.  "Well, you see... some one in Slytherin does like you..."

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, blushing, "No way..." Her green eyes sparkled brightly as they always did when she got excited. 

Draco nodded.  "Yea... you see that person is... well..."  He started

"Well...what if I told you I liked someone in Slytherin?" Blaise teased, putting everything together.

Draco looked up becoming aware to the situation... "Do you like me too?" He said smirking.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah..." she whispered.

Draco smiled.  "Well, maybe we should do something about that."

"I am way ahead of you on that, Malfoy!" Blaise said before leaning in and kissing him.


	4. Distractions

Ginny waved to a group of people as she maneuvered her way past the many students filling the corridor.  She groaned realizing that today was double potions.  "Yet another two periods to spend with Snape." She said bitterly and she ran into someone and fell over.

"Ginny...hey."

Ginny looked up and smiled.  "Hello Neville.  Dreadfully sorry!"

"Not a problem..." he replied distractedly, "You wouldn't have seen my rememberall by any chance?"

Ginny shook her head.  "No I haven't.  Have you asked Ron or Harry?" She said as she stood up and grabbed one of the books she had dropped.

Neville replied, "No, I haven't see 'em!"

"Don't you have potions next?" Ginny asked still smiling.

"No, you do...you're a year younger...I have Divination right now."

Ginny laughed.  "I'm so forgetful!"

Neville laughed warmly and told her, "You can't be that bad!"

Ginny tucked a strand of loose red hair behind her ear.  "Well, I am sometimes."  She said matching the warmth in Neville's voice.

"Do you need company to the dungeon?" he offered shyly.

"I would love some." Ginny answered turning slightly Pink.

As they headed off, Neville asked, "So what's got you so distracted today?"

"The whole Valentines thing.  Such a silly holiday." She added as her face flushed a shade darker.

"Yeah, I overheard Blaise Zabini describe it as a 'superficial excuse for Hogsmead establishments to make money off Hogwarts students' and I agree to a certain extent..."

Ginny looked over at the boy slightly surprised.  "You don't see the romantic side of the whole thing... everyone telling each other how much they like them...."

"Well, I do too...I'm a bit of an in between type..."

"How can you be 'in between'?" Ginny asked as they descended down the stairs to the dungeons.

"I believe in both sides...don't you think that's possible?" Neville asked as they walked.

Ginny thought it over for a moment.  "Alright, I guess I can see both sides of it."

"Why have you been preoccupied anyhow?" Neville went on, curiosity taking over.

Ginny only shrugged as her face flushed again.  "No reason.  Don't you have that singing project for Professor Timberlake?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Neville moaned. "I have to sing a Muggle love song! You too, right?"

Ginny nodded solemnly.  "Unfortunately."

Neville nodded. "What song did you pick?" he asked.

Ginny smiled.  "Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden!" She answered.

"I wish I knew what that song that was..." Neville mused.

"You don't know what that song is?" Ginny asked slightly surprised by Neville's reaction.

Neville shook his head. "I picked 'Crush On You' by this guy...I can't remember his name..."

Ginny laughed.  "Don't give much care to muggle music do you, Neville?" She asked sweetly.

"No...I just want to graduate..." he commented.

Ginny laughed again as the got closer to the dungeons.  "How I hate Snape's class."

Neville agreed. "It's not that fun...but I guess I better let you go."

Ginny nodded her head and turned to Neville like she was going to say something.  "Hey, Neville..."

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh... n-nothing." She murmured looking at the ground.

"See ya in the common room then!" he said, dashing off.

"Will you go out with me?" She yelled after him.

By then, Neville had ran off out of earshot.

"Shoot." Ginny mumbled as she walked into the classroom.


	5. Common Interactions

Hermione Granger plopped onto the Gryffindor Common Room couch, exhausted. Her day had been hectic. Not only did she have Muggle Music, but she also had Muggle Studies while everyone else had Divination so she was waiting for some company. She looked at her wand and used the spells Professor Timberlake had taught earlier.

Oliver Wood grinned as he walked down into the common room.  What a wonderful day.  He looked around seeing the very haggard looking Hermione Granger.  "'Ello there Hermione!" He said plopping down next to her on the couch.

Hermione quickly exclaimed, "Musicajam, stop!" She glanced at Oliver and replied, "Hello..."

Oliver grinned.  "Muggle music?"

"You're lucky you missed Dumbledore's sudden curriculum change...you don't have to sing up on a stage..." Hermione blushed as she spoke.

"You have to sing on stage?" Oliver began laughing.  "I feel so bad for you.  When?"

"The Valentine's Day Feast," she said quietly.  She fiddled around with her wand semi-nervously.

Oliver smiled kindly.  "So, what song are you doing?"

"Everywhere by Michelle Branch..." she answered.

Oliver nodded his head.  "That's a fabulous song."

Hermione blushed again. "I agree..." She had looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights when Oliver had entered and she hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"So..." Oliver said sounding a little apprehensive.

"Hmmmm...I need to ask you something," she whispered.

Oliver looked over.  "Yes?"

"I need your help," she said, pulling out her Transfiguration book, "I don't understand this..." She opened the textbook to a certain page and added, "I don't want everyone to know I asked for help...everyone thinks I'm perfect...I hope you don't mind..."

"No not at all!" He answered smiling widely.  "What is it that you need help with?"

"This chapter is confusing..." she said, her voice fading.

Oliver looked at the bushy haired third year and was quiet.

"What???" she exclaimed, surprised.

Oliver shook his head.  "Oh, nothing.  Nothing at all.  So, what's so confusing?" He answered looking back at the open textbook.

"I can't for the life of me figure out how to isolate these variables!" she exclaimed.

Oliver laughed.  "Well... to be honest with you, I don't really remember how to do it either."

Hermione dropped her book on the floor. "I give up!" she exclaimed, stretching out her legs on the coffee table as she spoke.

Oliver blinked and smiled.  "Where are the other two?"

"Wha???" she asked, then added, "Oh, Divination!"  She shrugged and muttered, "Trelawney's a fake..."

Oliver nodded his head.  "I didn't like her much either."

"Yeah...so...what are you doing after graduation?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Hopefully get on a Quidditch team." Oliver answered quickly.  "Or go into journalism."

Hermione chuckled. "You seem to have it all planned out...what else do you see happening in the real world?"

Oliver only shook his head.  "Total destruction if You-Know-Who doesn't die."

Hermione nodded her head, not expecting the response he had given. "I mean...in your life..." she prompted.

Oliver shrugged.  "I'm not sure.  It's all fuzzy."

"Like...you don't see yourself...falling in love?" she asked.

Oliver looked over at the girl and shrugged.  "It'll all fall into place."

Hermione simply nodded and became quiet.

"What is something wrong?" Oliver asked looking a tad shocked.

Hermione shook her head distractedly. "No, not at all..." she replied, "I...just remembered I have to meet Harry and Mika to fill them in on the Muggle Music performance assignment..." She stood up and headed off.

"Hey wait!" Oliver said standing up.  "Did I do something?"

"No!" she called out behind her, "I'll talk to you later!"

Oliver watched the younger girl perplexed as she exited the common room


End file.
